Letters from Jellal
by CarnelianFox
Summary: Letters addressed to Erza make their way to Fairy Tail every now and then. The stamp is always different. There is never a return address. They're all addressed to her. It can only mean one thing. One-shot! Mostly Jerza, some mentioned Cappy because it's me and I love Cappy.


**I do not own Fairy Tail. The greatest creative genius of all time, Hiro Mashima, does. This is mostly a Jerza one-shot. Naturally, I will hint some Cappy in here and there because—let's face it—they're adorable! X3**

**I actually am a pretty big Jerza fan because Erza is one of my favorite Fairy Tail characters, but I always thought that getting them into a relationship would be somewhat difficult due to their long history of affection and betrayal. Then again, that's why it's so great. To be honest, I can kind of see Gray with Erza, but then Juvia would be out to kill Erza, which would only result in Juvia's death.**

**But none of you care about what I think because you came here to read a story, so enjoy!**

Another letter was sent to her in the care of Master Makarov. No return address. Erza knew what that meant. Actually, it relieved her. Using her magic to summon a kunai, she smoothly sliced open the envelope. Written on standard white paper was yet another letter.

She had a shelf of these letters. After reading them, she would always place them neatly on the shelf. She would meticulously make sure that they were always in align and never dusty. Why wouldn't she? They were from a dear childhood friend.

"Perhaps I should scrapbook these…" Erza contemplated to herself. Each time she'd receive a letter, she'd read the last one she had gotten and then the new one to see how long it had been since he had written to her. She checked the last one's date. She checked it twice. December 21st. The Winter Solstice. That was when he had last written to her. She read the letter:

Dear Erza,

It's been awhile. In spite of the circumstances at the Grand Magic Games, I'm glad you and I could talk then without any tension. Pleasantly, it was the opposite of what I expected. It is imperative that we find Zeref, so I'll stay on the move. To be truthful, it was fun to play Mystogan for a while, even though I was almost caught. As Mystogan, I wasn't of much help to Fairy Tail during my brief appearance in the Games. I apologize for that.

I'll try to avoid staining this letter. Right now, I'm trying to have lunch in a slum and I'm eating a roast beef sub with barbeque sauce on it. It's pretty good. I suppose that's beside the point. I hope you're well, Erza. I feel as though you're the only reason I lived through our childhood. Even if I try to leave the past behind, it'll always be there. That is why I must work in the shadows to repent for my sins against humanity and against you. You, my most cherished friend. I hope the others can look past my manipulative ways. I'll have to figure something out if I see Sho or Wally. Maybe I'll try to find Millianna an Exceed partner in a desperate attempt to make things right with her.

Once again, I hope you are well. I know you still have that light that can illuminate tomorrow. Farewell, my favorite fairy. Happy Solstice Day.

-Jellal Fernandes

That was well over a month ago. Erza couldn't help but smile when she read about her being his favorite fairy. Millianna would like an Exceed, but when Erza thought about that young, cat-obsessed woman with an Exceed, she thought he or she would suffocate from the constant hugging.

"Erza, can I ask for your advice?" Carla asked from the other side of Erza's room door.

"Of course. Come in," Erza said flatly. She liked Carla. She was an intelligent young cat who was reliable and responsible. "What is it?"

"I, um, I was wondering…if you knew where I could buy some quality fish for a low price…" the white Exceed admitted hesitantly. She was obviously flustered. Given that she was often serious and not very open, Carla would always be nervous and a little embarrassed about a certain fact that everyone in the guild knew about or at least suspected: she was head over paws for Happy.

"Ah, I see. You want to give Happy a gift," Erza remarked slyly. Before Carla could make a rebuttal, Erza instructed, "There's a fish shop on Main Street, 'Kenneth's Catches'. Coming from the guild, it should be on your side of the street. It's bright blue. You can't miss it."

"Bright blue, eh? Like his fur…" Carla remarked softly, thinking dreamily of Happy. She closed her eyes and serenely pictured him. She remembered her place and her eyes shot open. "Not one word!"

"Alright, alright," Erza chuckled. "I'll take you over. I just have to read this letter."

"A letter? From whom? I hope you do not mind my asking," Carla questioned, her curiosity clearly piqued by the written message to the redhead.

"Here, I'll read it to you. I don't mind," Erza said and smiled warmly. She picked the white cat up, sat on her bed, and read the letter, holding it where Carla could see it. It said:

Dear Erza,

Sorry for not writing in a while. I have been busy trying to keep the trail from going cold. I have to do this. I still wait for the day you illuminate my tomorrow, fairy. Operating in the darkness feels dreary and hypocritical, but I must continue this path in order to deserve that light.

I still think of you. I dream of you. Sorry. I don't mean to be creepy. I know how annoying you find what others consider creepy. I hope you're still well. Fairy Tail is lucky to have you. I guess one could say that you were Grandpa Rob's legacy. I guess you can be glad about the Tower of Heaven for one thing. It led you to your guild. It led you to your family. I sometimes find myself envying my Edolas doppelganger for being a part of that family. Yes, I knew about that. It all made sense after careful consideration. I wonder what the Erza from that world is like.

I've been turned into a purple octopus with two stomachs, a monocle and a bottle of champagne.

Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were still reading. I don't know if you find my letters boring or not, but I at least want you to see this one through.

Just remember that no matter how far away I am, I'm still close by.

-Jellal Fernandes

"What a strangely sweet man. I can't make heads or tails of him anymore," Carla remarked as she read the letter over.

"He has a twisted sense of humor. Perhaps the part about the octopus was his way of being funny," Erza explained, masking her uncertainty. Jellal did tend to be a challenge to figure out, but that was part of his charm.

"I see…" Carla muttered.

"Come on. I'll take you to Kenneth's to get that fish," Erza promised, flashing that same warm smile she donned before. Exiting her room, then Fairy Hills, she made her way over to Main Street and turned right. Sure enough, a small, bright blue building with a fish sign hanging in front of it stood on their side of the street. The redhead and white cat went inside.

"It doesn't smell like fish," Carla remarked in surprise.

"That's how you know it's good!" a man with shaggy blonde hair and a blue floral shirt exclaimed. "Welcome! I'm Kenneth. I'll be with you in one second." He was already treating a customer. The customer had blue hair and wore a long, dark cloak. Could it be…?

"Thank you," the customer thanked Kenneth and turned around. The golden eyes. The red symbol tattooed over the right side of his face. It was him. Jellal. "Oh. Hello, Erza."

"J-Jellal!" Erza stammered in surprise.

"Jellal? I thought he was Mystogan," Kenneth looked shocked.

Realizing her mistake, Erza quickly covered her old friend's tracks. "Of course. My mistake. They say everyone has a twin. Mystogan, for the crime of not recognizing my own guild mate, you may strike me."

"Maybe another time," Jellal said and winked at her. She couldn't help but smile. He left the store and a smiling Erza to go heaven knows where.

"That man…" Erza chuckled and walked up to Kenneth. "Where is your finest fish? My feline friend here has a gift to give."

"Thank you, Erza," Carla thanked Erza and looked back at the door. Jellal had vanished without a trace. Smiling, Carla hoped that something special would happen between the S-Class wizard and the blue haired vigilante.


End file.
